Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 121
"Inheritor of the Light!! King of Wishes, Hope Roots" is the one hundred and twenty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on September 15, 2013. Featured Duels Eliphas vs. Yuma Tsukumo Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 7: Eliphas Instead of performing his normal draw during his Draw Phase, Eliphas adds "Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force" to his hand from the Graveyard by its own effect. He activates it, Ranking Up "New Orders 12 Etheric Mahes" and performing a Rank-Up Xyz Evolution, Xyz Summoning "New Orders 13 Etheric Amen" (5000/4000). Eliphas activates its effect, attaching cards from the top of Yuma's deck to it as Overlay Units equal to the difference in Rank between itself and "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory" as it was Special Summoned. Eight cards are attached ("Amen": ORU 3 → 11). "Amen" gains 100 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to it ("Amen": 5000 → 6100). As Eliphas activated a Rank-Up-Magic card, the effect of "Rank-Up Advantage" activates, allowing Eliphas to draw a card. He performs a Shining Draw. Eliphas attacks "Utopia Ray Victory" with "Amen", activating the effect of "Rank Domination" in the process, decreasing the ATK of "Utopia Ray Victory" by 8000 ("Utopia Ray Victory": 2800 → 0). Yuma activates his Set "Purge Ray"; he Tributes "Utopia Ray Victory", then he can Special Summon an Xyz monster from his Graveyard with a lower Rank than the Tributed monster at the End Phase. Yuma activates the effect of "Rainbow Kuriboh" in his Graveyard, Special Summoning it in Defense Position. A replay occurs and "Amen" attacks and destroys "Rainbow Kuriboh". The effect of "Purge Ray" activates at the End Phase, allowing Yuma to Special Summon "Number 39: Utopia" from his Graveyard. As an Xyz Monster was Special Summoned to Yuma's side of the field, the effect of "Amen" activates, attaching cards equal to the difference in Rank between itself and "Utopia" from the top of Yuma's deck to "Amen" as Overlay Units. Nine cards are attached (Amen: ORU 11 → 20; ATK 6100 → 7000). Turn 8: Yuma Yuma performs a Shining Draw, drawing "Rank-Down-Magic Numeron Fall". He activates it, Ranking Down "Utopia" to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia Roots" (500/100). The effect of "Amen" activates, attaching cards equal to the difference in Rank between itself and "Utopia Roots" from the top of Yuma's deck to "Amen" as Overlay Units. Twelve cards are attached (Amen: ORU 20 → 32; ATK 7000 → 8200). "Utopia Roots" attacks "Amen", but Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia Roots", detaching an Overlay Unit and attaching it to "Amen" ("Amen": ORU 32 → 33) and making its ATK equal to the difference in Ranks between itself and "Amen" (Utopia Roots: ATK 500 → 1200), then multiplying that ATK by the number of Xyz Materials on "Amen" and negating its own attack. "Amen" has thirty-three Xyz Materials ("Utopia Roots": 1200 → 39600). Yuma activates "Double or Nothing!", doubling the ATK of "Utopia Roots" and allowing it to attack again ("Utopia Roots": 39600 → 79200). "Utopia Roots" attacks "Amen" (Eliphas 1200 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.